1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for mats, and specifically to a fabric cover for a nap mat for children.
2. Description of Related Art
Nap mats are widely used in day care centers, preschools, and kindergartens for children to nap on. The standard nap mat is similar to an exercise mat and has a plastic surface surrounding a foam core. The standard nap mat is about 44 inches long and 19 inches wide. The nap mat is foldable so that it can be stored in a minimum of space when not in use. Nap mats typically have four folding sections.
Nap mats can be uncomfortable to sleep on, particularly in warm weather. The plastic surface does not breathe, so that the child tends to sweat. The child's skin sticks to the mat, making the child uncomfortable. Some children's skin is sensitive to the plastic in the nap mat, especially when the surface is wet. For these children sleeping on the plastic surface gives them a rash. While the plastic surface of a typical nap mat is sticky against skin, it is often slippery against a child's clothing.
Being sure their child is sleeping on a clean and sanitary nap mat can be a problem for parents. Small children get dirty easily and often, and keeping them clean is a never-ending task. Children often nap after a meal with food on their faces, which gets the nap mat dirty. Children regularly drool on the nap mat. Nap mats can spread germs and lice if children are not required to use the same mat each day. Parents may not know if nap mats are shared. Parents also have no way of knowing for sure how often or how thoroughly the nap mats are cleaned.
Some schools ask parents to bring a king-size pillowcase to cover the nap mat. This covers only the part of the nap mat by the child's face, doing nothing for the child's arms or legs.
While a sheet may be used to cover the nap mat, it tends to slide around on the plastic surface. A sheet easily comes off the nap mat when the mat is folded. A sheet also comes off easily when the child tosses and turns during sleep, leaving the child's skin exposed to the plastic surface. Sheets also tend to bunch up, which makes the nap mat bumpy and uncomfortable, as well as leaving the child's skin exposed to the plastic surface.
Whereas the above described problems present abundant need for a nap mat cover, none of the patent literature addresses these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,468 by Taylor discloses a surgical anti-fatigue mat with an absorbent, disposable envelope. U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,266 by Pang discloses a disposable pillow cover made from a moisture impermeable material and having a sealable opening. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,041 by Alonso discloses a child's rest mat having a fabric cover. The fabric cover is removable for washing, and has a pair of carrying handles which interlock with hook and loop fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,851 by Alonso discloses a child's mat having three sections. Each section has a removable fabric cover which forms hinges between the sections of the mat.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.